Loki's Trrilogy
by Trickster In The Shadows
Summary: Loki's life is a trilogy


Loki's Trilogy

Loki's life seemed to go in the pattern of a trilogy, there were three stages to Loki's life. There had always been those three periods of time that had felt so different, each held their own emotions, from pain and betrayal to victory and power. In these three parts Loki was a completely new person within them. His action and words differed to the ones spoken previously. His whole life seemed to revolve around these three times, each painful, each life altering.

The first part of this trilogy was the time of Loki's ignorant.

Loki had always been raised to believe he had a chance, whatever the size that he could become a King, the King of Asgard. He had been lead to think if he tried hard enough, if he studied, if he was good, if he proved himself worthy, if he made the people of Asgard proud of him, that he would earn the throne. He was taught that he was a son of Odin, an Asgardian prince. Al his life he was told that one day he may rule.

But this was all a lie, a lie within a web of lies, told by the people he cared for and knew of who were really nothing but liars.

For Loki never had the chance to achieve all this, Kingship and the ability to rule the people of Asgard. Everyone knew that it would never be Loki to ascend to the throne. It was always to be Thor. Minds were made on this decision long before either began to prove themselves worthy of the title. It was always to be the God of Thunder and not the so called God of Lies, who really was the victim of so many lies himself. Loki, as a youth, had always been told he would have a chance to rule, but really, there was not a dust of doubt of who would be King in the future.

And Loki didn't know this for what may seemed like eternity, until that one moment, that all this was true. And in that moment, where he learnt of his true parenthood, the ignorance of Loki ended to start the second phase of the trilogy of his life.

That second phase was the phase when Loki was a broken man inside.

Loki's world shattered. Everything little part of his existence had broken. It had cracked like glass into a million pieces, pieces almost unrepairable. With the new information on which he was he began to question everything he ever thought about himself to only find pain and agony in the answers. His soul was wretched with the thoughts that plagued his mind of frost and cold. His heat was torn form the emotions he felt as he watched himself change. His whole being had come to a painful truth that his whole life had been this ongoing lie, told by so many, over and over again, to fool him into thinking he ever was worthy of anything, including the throne and even the love of the family he thought he was a part of.

They had made him believe his flesh was truly that of an Asgardian and no the horror that is the blue skin of a Jotun.

Loki felt disgusted and ashamed of himself, of the skin he wore. He was a Jotun_, a monster._ He believed was an ugly beast only full of hate and anger, violence and war. He truly thought that he was a vile creature who did not deserve love and affection, warmth and comfort. He felt worthless.

And so he tried to prove how he was worthy to be a an Asgardian, to be a King, to be a son, but after a failed attempt Loki can to the third stage of his own trilogy, the part where he gave into the hate and anger, the violence and war.

Loki became the man who sought power with a hungry obsession. He became the person who murdered and slaughtered to meet his own personal needs and wants. He became a ruthless creature who would stop at nothing to rule, whether Midgard or Asgard, an arm of Chitary or the entire human race. He truly became the monster he believed himself to be when he was just a broken and lied to man.

And that was the trilogy f Loki, Odinson or Laufeyson. The story of how an ignorant youth became a broken man through lies and deception, only to become the very spinner of those lies and the best at deceiving his victims as he became the man he so long thought he was but tried to resist.

This was the Trilogy of Loki.


End file.
